Star and the Bad Boy
by nightmareking
Summary: Third attempt at this. Rated for future chapters.


**Okay, so I decided to delete my Bad Boy story, again, and I'm writing it differently. I don't think an AU can be written where Star is her hyperactive self and Marco's a bad boy…so I'm going to be writing a typical Bad Boy AU…yeah, totally original.**

 **Now that the sarcasm is out of the way, enjoy the first chapter, and I don't think I need to tell you that this is rated.**

Star Butterfly, 14-year-old princess of Mewni, took the family heirloom, the magic wand from her mother, Queen Moon and everyone around watched as it changed forms. Star looked up at her parents and slightly smiled, "Thank you, mother, I promise I will be responsible with the wand,"

"I know you will, dear,"

"Now why don't you enjoy your day, sweetheart," her father, King River smiled and Star nodded before she turned and walked away from her parents.

Star walked down the streets of Mewni, a small smile painted across her lips when a demon stood in front of her. Her smile slowly faded into a frown, "Prince Thomas? What are you doing here?"

"What? I need a reason to visit my girlfriend on her birthday?" Tom Lucitor smirked, "C'mon Starship, when was the last time we hung out?"

"The day we broke up and I was sent to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses," Star slowly backed away, "Prince Tom, please leave me alone," Tom narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the blonde princess, "So would you be so kind as to leave me be? I do not wish to go back to-" before she could finish, Tom set a nearby cart on fire and the two teenagers watched as the flame quickly began to spread across the streets of Mewni.

Star looked at her former boyfriend with wide eyes and Tom smirked, "Well…good luck proving you didn't do this," Tom chuckled, turned and ran from the princess as her wand began flashing.

Star looked down at her wand and frowned before looking up at the Butterfly castle, "Mother and father aren't going to be pleased I was talking to Prince Tom," she looked at the rapidly spreading fire before holding he wand up and extinguished the flames before she turned and walked back to the castle.

Walking through the main gate of the castle, she saw her parents standing next to a chimera drawn carriage and saw a few servants loading a trunk into the carriage. Star frowned as she walked over to her parents, "Mother, father," the two rulers looked down at their daughter, "I understand this looks back, but that fire was not my fault. Prince Thomas came up to me and-"

"Dear, Mewni is far too dangerous for you to train," her mother said in a stern voice, "So, we will be sending you to a new dimension for you to train safely, a place called earth."

"Earth?" her parents nodded before ushering her into the carriage.

"Manfred, open the portal," Moon ordered before the sound of a portal opening could be heard and the carriage began moving forward.

Star and her parents stood in the principal's office of Echo Creek Academy and the principal, a short, overweight man, behind the desk looked at them and slightly narrowed his eyes, "So, you say you're from another dimension?" he hummed and looked down at the papers on the desk before he shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but this place isn't for her."

River held out a chest and opened it, revealing gold and jewels inside. The man looked at the chest with a wide grin before leaning back in his chair, "As I said, she is going to fit right in,"

"Yes, but she will require a guide," the principal rubbed his chain and nodded before picking up the phone.

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their schoolwork while the school's notorious troublemakers Janna Ordonia, Hope Hadley, Oskar Greason and Marco Diaz sat in the back of the class, the four teenagers playing with a paper football. The folded-up piece of paper flew past Hope and Janna and Marco smirked, "We win,"

"No, that was out, we win," Hope complained.

"Does it matter who won? We just lost out only source of entertainment for the rest of this class," Oskar groaned and shook his head.

The hissing noise of the P.A. system caught everyone's attention and they looked up in confusion, "Attention students, attention. Will Marco Diaz please report to the principal's office? Marco Diaz to the principal's office," everyone looked back and glared at the small group of friends with slightly narrowed eyes.

Janna leaned up against Marco and whispered, "Marco? What the hell did you do? We weren't supposed to set those cherry bombs until lunch."

"I didn't do a goddamn thing," Marco groaned before he stood up and walked through the class and out the door.

Marco walked down the hall and saw the principal and Star walking in the opposite direction. He growled and walked towards the older man, "Alright Skeeves, I didn't do a goddamn thing today, so you have no fucking reason to call me to your office, old man,"

Star's eyes widened as Skeeves spoke, "If you keep speaking to me in a disrespectful tone, you'll be looking at a week's suspension," Marco groaned and rolled his eyes before looking at Star in confusion, "Now, this is our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly," he looked at Star and slightly smiled, "Miss Butterfly, this is going to be your guide during your time here, Marco Diaz,"

"Hello Marco, it's a pleasure to-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…why in the hell am I her guide? There are other people in this school you know. So why would you pick me of all people, old man?" Marco glared at the principal with narrowed eyes, "You know I-"

"You will be her guide rather you like it or not," Marco groaned, shook his head, turned and began to walk away, "If you do this, I will wipe away some of those detentions and suspensions from your record,"

"All of them," Marco looked back and growled, "You clean our records of all those suspensions, detentions, and whatever else is in there that can get us in trouble, and I'll keep an eye on Goldilocks here,"

Skeeves sighed and shook his head, "If you want that to happen, then you're going to have to keep her out of trouble and stay out of trouble yourselves." Marco groaned and Skeeves smirked, "Or you can go with the alternative. I call your parents and tell them a little white lie and they'll ship you to a boarding school."

"You son of…fine, but if you're lying to me, your ass is mine," he looked up at a stunned Star and slightly smirked, "So…girly, if you will follow me, I'll show you around,"

'Of course, thank you, Marco," Marco looked at her before glaring at Skeeves before he and Star walked away in silence.

 **First chapter is done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
